The Tailor Shop of Chrome Dokuro
by mukirome
Summary: AU fic. Chrome Dokuro is a well respected tailor shop owner but Chrome's thoughts are not focused on her work. Instead they are focused on her unfaithful beloved Rokudo Mukuro...


**A/N: So this fic is based upon the vocaloid song The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka sung by Megurine Luka and made by mothy as part of the Seven Deadly Sins series, with this song representing envy. If you are familiar with the song you will know how this story goes and if you aren't familiar with the song I highly recommened you listen to it when you get the chance.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tailor Shop of Chrome Dokuro<strong>

In a corner of Enbizaka, there is a young lady who owns a tailoring shop. With a good attitude and a fine skill, she is the talk of all the neighborhood. Her name is Chrome Dokuro and she spends her days and nights assisting the townsfolk with their tailoring needs.

What was always on her mind though, was her lovely person's unfaithful attitude. "Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home," whispered Chrome to herself, as she thought of her beloved, Rokudo Mukuro. "But I have to concentrate on my work," banishing the upsetting thoughts away, as she carried her scissors in one hand.

Taking a whetstone, Chrome began sharpening the sewing scissors her late mother used to use. "The more you sharpen it the better it cuts," her mother always used to say, so she would always devote a few hours a day to make sure the scissors were as sharp as they could be.

* * *

><p>"The neighborhood the same as always, such a calm and peaceful life," Chrome mused as she was out stocking up on supplies. As she headed back towards her shop, she spotted the unique pineapple hairstyle worn by Rokudo Mukuro. Chrome was about to greet him when she froze.<p>

"Who is that girl next to you?" Chrome wondered as she noticed the woman with the short, fiery hair; with a red kimono suiting her well. "You seem friendly with that beautiful woman." She couldn't stand the sight, so Chrome turned and left that place.

"I have to concentrate on my work," vanquishing the thoughts of the gorgeous maiden, as Chrome carried the scissors in her hand. Wetting her cheeks with tears, she began to tailor the kimono in front of her. Tearing deep into the kimono with her pointed scissors, she worked away till dawn.

* * *

><p>"The neighborhood seems to be uneasy today. Looks like there was a crime," worried Chrome. She had just finished delivering a client's workpants that she had fixed up and was heading back towards her workplace. Approaching the bridge she intended to cross, she saw the figure of her dear Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

"Who was that girl next to him," Chrome asked herself, making sure she wouldn't be seen. It was a different girl from the other day. This girl had long, beautiful, blue hair. Staring at them, Chrome realised that Mukuro didn't look well. It seemed that he was depressed about something and Chrome desperately wanted to cheer him up but she couldn't bear to be introduced to the girl wearing the green sash, who was already doing an excellent job at comforting Mukuro.

"Ah, so that's the girl you like," Chrome choked, as she ran a different path towards her store. "I have to concentrate on my work," she sobbed, trying to expel the image of the pretty girl from her head, as she carried her scissors in one hand.

With red swollen eyes, Chrome started working on fixing the shredded sash that lay before her. Using her sharpend scissors to rip apart the unneeded segments.

* * *

><p>"The neighborhood is growing restless. Looks like there was another crime," an elderly woman, who was a regular at Chrome's tailor shop, revealed to Chrome. "You be careful now, you hear," she warned.<p>

"Thank you, I'll be careful," she promised, as she began making the return trip back home. Passing by the hairpin store, she recognized the mysterious red eye of her precious, Rokudo Mukuro.

For some reason, yet again, he had another girl with him today. "Who was that girl next to him?" weeped Chrome as she observed as Mukuro bought a yellow haipin for the young child that wore an orange pacifier around her next. "What do you think you are doing? You really are indiscriminate!" raged Chrome silently. Filled with fury and frustration, she fled back to her store, sobbing all the way.

"I have to concentrate on my work," she cried while failing to erase the memories of her unfaithful Mukuro. Carrying her scissors in one hand Chrome noticed something peculiar, "That's strange, were my scissors always this colour?" Deciding to ignore it she began to work hard again.

"I've finally finished my work," Chrome awed in amazement, hours later. "Mukuro-sama, it's ready but if you're not going to come to me, then I'll come meet you!" she vowed.

* * *

><p>In the blackest of nights, as Chrome steadily walked to Mukuro's place, she remembered the words her treasured mother had spoken to her.<p>

"Scissors are made from two blades. They carry out their task by being close and scrape against one another. Just like a married couple who gets along well," were the words she always looked back on fondly.

Arriving at her destination, Chrome knocked loudly on the front door. Making last minute adjustments to her ensemble of a red kimono, green sash and a yellow haipin, she patiently waited for Mukuro to open the door. As the doorknob twisted and the door flung open Chrome opened her mouth, "How is it? Aren't I beautiful?"

* * *

><p>Today, the neighborhood was chaotic. Chrome was out running her weekly errands as she overheard the townsfolfk speak of the vicious crimes that had occurred recently. An entire family of four had been killed by someone. While the entire town was in a frenzied panic, Chrome's thoughts went to her meeting with Rokudo Mukuro the night before. For some reason he had been acting so awful.<p>

"Kufufufu, Hello it's a pleasure to meet you," he said after he had opened the door. "It is late so I gather that your reason for coming here must be extremely important."

Chrome couldn't respond. She still had the words her beloved had spoken ringing in her head. "...It's a pleasure to meet you," was what he had told her. "Why?...why?...why?" the thoughts repeating itself. "It was like he was talking to a stranger," she couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"Why?" she coughed.

"Excuse me."

"Why are you treating me like I am a stranger Mukuro-sama?" she asked, tears welling up in her only eye.

Mukuro had a look of shock for a second before a sly smile appeared on his face. "Kufufufu, I don't understand what you are talking about because we have never met before. So my reason for treating you like a stranger is because that is what we are. If that is all, then sayonara," he responded and slowly began to shut Chrome outside.

"Liar!" she shrieked. "You know who I am, Mukuro-sama. It's Chrome Dokuro. We are a couple Mukuro-sama. It doesn't matter that you have been unfaithful because I'm just like your mistresses now and I've already forgiven you," Chrome cried hysterically.

"Leave me alone," the now pale faced Mukuro pleaded.

Chrome could tell he was leaving her. She couldn't have that and so she grabbed the item stored in her pocket. The invaluable object inherited from her mother.

"I love you Mukuro-sama!"

* * *

><p>"I have to concentrate on my work." Chrome mused while she tailored away in her shop, trying to forget the pain her beloved had inflicted upon her the night before. Grabbing her scissors with one hand, she made her regular inspection. "These scissors need sharpening," she realised.<p>

So Chrome Dokuro began sharpening the scissors that were now painted red. After all, her mother had told her that "the more you sharpen the better it cuts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you didn't figure it out who the girls Mukuro is with are they are M.M., Bluebell and Yuni. Also if you don't understand the story here's a hint: yandere. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review.**


End file.
